


I Want To Say Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd listened to this teammates, hanging on to every word, as they described the fans, the glory and the crappy weather and for the first time in his life he wants. And Manchester, Manchester had sounded perfect and he watched the rumours arise and listened and wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Say Goodbye

He wasn't getting any younger and he wants. He wants for the first time in his life to do what he _wants_. He wants to leave Spain, his beloved Spain, never quite home but close enough that sometimes he forgot. He'd listened to this teammates, hanging on to every word, as they described the fans, the glory and the crappy weather and for the first time in his life he wants. And Manchester, Manchester had sounded perfect and he watched the rumours arise and listened and wondered. 

He'd listened as Van Gaal spoke to him in measured sentences through the phone, about tactics and his plans for the season. He thought of another season sitting on the bench and consoling himself that this was good enough, that playing for Barcelona was good enough but god, he wasn't getting any younger. Looking at the trophies they won and feeling like someone standing in the Camp Nou muesum. Looking at the Super Cup and wondering if he'd of even made the pitch if Neymar wasn't ill. 

So he wondered about the colour red and what the city of Manchester looked like after it rained. That all changed though after just one call from Cesc, breathless with excitement and promise, and Pedro for the first time in his life had let himself get caught up in what England had to sell. It helped of course that Carolina had placed her hand over his that night, and hesitantly brought the subject up, anxious and hopeful. Sometimes he wondered what Daniella got in return for luring him in but then he looked at Carolina's hopeful face and began to really think, what if? 

It all happened so fast then, meetings with his agent and a call from Mourinho, adrupt and straight to the point, and suddenly Pedro was sitting in front of Barto discussing his future. For the first time in eleven years Pedro felt in control of his life as he booked his flight. Maybe it was okay to want every once in awhile. 'Do you like blue'?, Cesc had texted, teasing, conjuring up images of the sea back home. 'Very much', Pedro replied and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about Pedro leaving so I wrote this while drinking a cup of tea! I'm new enough to football, and I don't know as much about Pedro as I'd like to, but I'm sad he's going. The image of him standing off to the side while they celebrated the Super Cup really upset me and I really hope he's happy in Chelsea! So here's a quick little fic I wrote, I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
